Dungeoneering/Cooking
Cooking in Daemonheim is accessible to Free-to-play and Pay-to-play. Cooking can be increased with Naturalist's potions in the dungeons. To cook fish, you must be raiding a dungeon with complexity level 2+. To cook potatoes and fillings, you must be raiding a dungeon with complexity level 5+. Much of the food found in the tunnels beneath Daemonheim is already cooked, but it is possible to catch fish from some of the dark pools within the structure, and, for this reason, it is useful to be able to prepare them using the Cooking skill. To cook any of the items below, you will need to find or make an appropriate source of heat, either a fire or a range within your dungeon, depending on the food. Once a range is found, store it with branches and then light it using a tinderbox. Ranges will not last forever, unlike the ranges on the surface, although they seem to last much longer than ground fire , so you may need to periodically restock and re-light them. Branches can be gained by cutting the trees that jut from the walls of Daemonheim, or by buying them straight from the Smuggler. A tinderbox is best bought from a Smuggler or used from the Toolbelt.. Higher tier logs offer a lower burn rate. The range itself also greatly reduces the chance of burning fish. Higher tier logs in a range will give the best chance of not burning your fish. The burning rate of cooking range is about 1/10 of open fire based on 1000 short-finned eel cooked on spinebeam branches fire with 289 burnt and another 1000 short-finned eel cooked on cooking range using spinebeam branches with only 27 burnt, which is significantly lower. For members, making potatoes and filled potatoes can only be achieved on a complexity level of 5 or higher. To make a filled potato, use a Cave potato (obtained by planting Cave potato seeds in the farming patches around Daemonheim) on a range. Then use a mushroom or cooked fish on the potato. As noted below, up to two ingredients can be added to a cooked potato to make a foodstuff with a much greater ability to heal. As all the ingredients are edible (with the exception of raw fish; mushrooms and potatoes can be eaten raw), remember to right-click when making filled potatoes. Food (f) indicates members and free players can access. Trivia *There used to be a glitch where when you eat a raw Cave potato, the text box would say, "You eat the baked Cave potato." This has been fixed. *The RuneScape game guide states that 'You can also gain Cooking experience by completing cooking skill doors', such as the barbarian supply and ferret fishing/cooking/ranged rooms. *There may sometimes be a glitch with the Cooking range (lit) to show up in places it shouldn't. *Previously, eating a fish would bring up the message "It tastes better than it looks.", referring to the distasteful examine texts on many of the fish. fi:Dungeoneering/Cooking nl:Dungeoneering/Cooking Cooking Category:Cooking